Completely Right
by JohnAnthonyZacchara
Summary: AR. Jay and Antonio get closer than they ever thought they would.
1. Completely Right

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this, it just came to me and I decided to write it up real quickly! :) ****(_Also for the sake of this story Antonio isn't married._)**

"Oh, you want some of this?" Jay asked

"You think you can take me Halstead?" Antonio questioned crossing his arms.

"I don't think so, I know so." Jay smirked and playfully hit Antonio in the shoulder.

"Prove it, well c'mon lets see what you got." Antonio said.

"Okay. Be prepared to lose Dawson." Jay replied and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! Look behind you." Antonio exclaimed, right when Jay turned his head Antonio tackled him to the ground. Jay was just laying on his back with Antonio on top of him, smirking. "you might want to be more prepared next time." Jay just raised one eyebrow as if to say really without actually saying the word.

"What? You didn't actually think you'd win, did you?" Antonio chuckled. "You never stood a chance Halstead."

"Wanna bet?" Jay said as he swiftly reversed their positions, and pinned Antonio's hands to the ground. "Try and get me now Dawson." Jay smiled looking pleased with himself. Antonio bit his lip looking into Jays blue-green eyes, their faces were only inches apart. Before he knew what he was doing he smashed his lips into Jays. Jay reluctantly broke the kiss looking at Antonio confused.

"What was that? Jay asked, he didn't know how to feel, the kiss was...nice. More than nice actually, which confused Jay even more. His heart was racing and he was feeling conflicted. A million thoughts racing through his mind, but his main thought was that he wanted to kiss Antonio again.

"A kiss...obviously." Antonio replied hoping Jay wouldn't ask him to further elaborate, because he honestly didn't know what came over him. Well maybe he did Jay was to say the least a good looking guy, but he had always liked women. Nevertheless he felt the urge to kiss Jay again.

"I know that. I guess I mean why did you kis-" Jay was saying before Antonio cut him off.

"I don't know, but what I do know is I want to do it again." Antonio answered before kissing Jay again, softly this time. It really didn't matter what this was, because at that moment to both of them it just felt completely right.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review. :) I'm kind of obsessed with this show right now, its soo good. I love Jay and Antonio's friendship, but they would never happen in the show. Besides linstead 3 is canon. **


	2. It's Not A Joke

**Hey I decided to update since a few of you asked for more! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Anyway on to this chapter. **

**Antonio's POV**

"I don't know if I can do this Jay..." I said biting my lip.

"It's gonna be fine Tony don't worry." Jay replied nonchalantly.

_It'll be fine, really how could he be so calm about this? How was he not freaking out about this. _

"seriously, man I don't get how you're so unfazed by the whole thing." I commented

"I have been through worse." Jay stated "besides I know that everyone will be happy for us after they get over the initial shock."

_I knew in the back of my mind that Jay was right, but I was still nervous about telling all our friends that we've been secretly dating for almost a month. I was particularly worried about Gabbys reaction. Would she have a problem with it? I know she's with Casey now, but that doesn't mean she's going to be okay with her brother dating her former lover._

"this is just an uncomfortable situation. I never thought I'd be coming out of the closet. Especially to a room full of people." I explained

"you're worrying too much babe, everything is gonna be alright and hey if it isn't we are going to be in a bar so there's that." Jay said trying to reassure me.

"I guess you have a point, speaking of alcohol why didn't I drink anything before we came here? I'm gonna need something to help me through this." I sighed

_And by something I mean a whole bottle of whiskey._

"You have me." Jay answered and gave me a quick kiss.

We walked inside Molly's hand in hand.

"Hey guys" Kim said raising an eyebrow at our intertwined fingers. I let go of Jays hand and just shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything baby..._shit _I uh...mean Jay.." I stammered

_That wasn't awkward at all Antonio jeez. Really fucking smooth._

"Yeah just a beer." Jay replied looking like he was about to start laughing. I repressed the urge to smack him and walked over to the bar.

After a few minutes Jay came over there and stood beside my barstool.

I had just finished another glass of whiskey.

"whoa slow down there Tony." Jay told me and placed his hand on my back. "You trying to drink your way out of this?"

_Not a bad idea._

"Come on you get shot at for a living and you're afraid of this, telling everyone about us. Really?"

"We can wait it's not like we have to do it tonight." I stated

"We've been putting it off for a while now lets just get it over with." Jay insisted

"You're frustrating." I muttered

"Sexually? I know." Jay whispered running his other hand up my thigh.

"We're in public." I reminded him

"So what." Jay responded running his hand up further.

"Stop it" I sighed

"uh-uh."

"Jay...if you wanna do this then lets go out to your car." I suggested. He was just rubbing my leg higher and higher.

"Nope we're going to tell everyone about us." Jay said

"Now?" I groaned "you suck."

"You wish." he smirked and pulled me up from the barstool. "Hey guys me and Antonio have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Alvin questioned

I just grabbed Jays hand and squeezed it.

"Me and Tony are together."

Adam just burst out laughing "Ha ha like anyone would believe that great joke Halstead."

"It's not a joke" I stated "We're a couple we have been for a while."

"Wait, you're being serious." Herrmann asked

"One hundred percent." Jay replied putting his arm around me.

"What?" Laura exclaimed

_Oh shit. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well._

**So what did you guys think? Any thoughts on what you think will happen in the next chapter? Thanks for reading/ reviewing. :) **

**I wrote this on my iPod so please excuse any errors. **


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Hey everyone. This chapter is gonna be longer than the others, and I will try and write longer chapters from now on. Warning this chapter gets a bit fluffy/cheesy. :) **

"What is going on?" Laura asked she had a look of shock written all over her face.

"Laura what are you doing here?" Antonio questioned gently squeezing Jay hand.

"Just answer my question Antonio." She commanded crossing her arms over her chest.

Jay quickly let go of his hand, suddenly feeling anxious. They had only agreed upon telling their friends about their relationship. Antonio didn't know how to tell his ex-wife or his kids.

"It's...well...uh...nothing is going on." Antonio blathered

"Uh-huh." Laura said doubtful. Antonio just fidgeted with his now empty glass of whiskey unsure of what to say.

"Laura it's nice to see you!" Gabriela commented trying to relieve the tension in the room. She walked over to Laura and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too Gabby." She replied and hugged her back.

"You and Antonio should talk in private" Gabriela told her. "I don't think you guys need to have this conversation in front of everyone. Antonio why don't you and Laura go in the back and talk this out."

"Yeah...okay." he said as he walked over to her and Laura. He grabbed her and led her to the back room.

"Well I might be the only one to say it, but i'm happy for you guys." Leslie announced

"Thanks." Jay replied with a half-smile. _at least someone's happy for us._

"So am I." Erin added walking over and placing a hand on Jays shoulder. "I just glad you found someone and I'm not really surprised you always did give off a sorta of gay vibe." He furrowed his brows at that comment.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Jay responded punching her in the shoulder playfully.

"No that was hilarious." Adam chuckled trying to contain his laughter.

"I didn't ever give off a gay vibe jeez." Jay protested

"You obviously did to Antonio." Erin giggled

"Okay, I see your point smart-ass."

"So when exactly did this whole thing start?" Gabriela asked

"About a month ago." Jay said "and before you guys ask it just kind of happened ok."

_It's the best thing that has happened in a long time._

"Well I never expected this, I mean, I thought you were straight." she remarked

"I thought I was too." Jay replied. "but I gotta say it feels more right being with him than it has with anyone else."

"Awww that's sweet." Kim commented looking over at Adam and smiling. She knew exactly what he meant.

"You're the one who left me Laura and now you're gonna get pissed at me for moving on?!" Antonio yelled from the other room.

The room fell silent as everyone in Molly's listened to the arguing coming from the back room.

"We got a divorce cause that's what _you _wanted, and now you're trying to tell me you think you made the wrong decision?" Antonio exclaimed "I can't believe this! I fucking tried to fix our marriage and you didn't let me."

"I never wanted things to turn out like this!" Laura shouted "I was just afraid of what could happen, afraid that if I stayed with you, you were going to get shot again. I just couldn't handle the possibility that one day you would go to work and never come back."

"So you decided to leave, you just gave up because it was easier? Really?" Antonio stormed back into the room and a moment later Laura followed.

"Antonio can we just try to fix things?" she asked grabbing his hand and holding it between both of hers. "It's fine that you were with someone else while we were apart, but now we can get back together. Jay frowned. _What if this is what Antonio wanted. Does he really want to be with me. Does he even feel the same way?_

"You okay partner?" Erin asked quietly so only Jay could hear. She rubbed his upper arm trying to comfort him.

"Yeah." He lied. How could he be okay when his relationship could be falling apart right in front of him.

"If you asked me that a few weeks ago I would have said yes, that's all I wanted." Antonio replied "but now I'm with Jay and I care about him okay. I'm not going to do this, go back and forth with you. You say you want one thing then the next second you change your mind. I can't do that."

"That's not what this is." Laura replied "I love you, I want to be with you. I was wrong to break up our marriage, our family."

"You say that now, but you could change your mind again." Antonio pointed out "and besides Jay understands my job, and he wouldn't leave me because he couldn't handle it, he gets that it's dangerous and doesn't expect me to quit. He knows I couldn't do that."

"Okay...I'm just gonna go, coming here was mistake." Laura replied her eyes watering a bit as she walked towards the door and left.

* * *

Later that night, after a few more drinks Jay and Antonio went to Antonio's house.

Jay had his arm around Antonio's waist supporting him in his drunken state as they walked inside.

"So, let me ask you something." Jay began

Antonio cut him off by pushing him up against the door. Grabbing his face and kissing him hard. "I don't want to talk." he ran his hand down his chest stopping at the end of his shirt, starting to lift it up.

"Tony, wait a sec, I just want to ask you a quick question." he said and grabbed Antonio's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Just kiss me Jay." He slurred drawing out his name.

"Have some patience babe. All I want is for you to answer a question real quick."

"Fine. Ask away."

"Is there any chance you still want to be with your wife?" Jay asked biting his lip.

"I dunno what I wanna do, I just wanna be with you sexy." he slurred kissing Jay again.

Jay broke the kiss and let go of Antonio's hands, stepping away from him.

"Are you saying you just want to have sex with me?" he questioned running his hand through his hair. "cause that's not what I want, and I thought you wanted more than that too. Was I wrong?"

Antonio leaned against the wall, tilted his head and looked at Jay confused.

"You're too drunk to have this conversation aren't you?" he sighed, running his hand down his face. "Okay, you know what I'm just gonna go home."

Jay went home and fell into his bed, without even taking off his jacket. He just wanted to sleep and forget about tonight's events. _Everything was fine before tonight, why did we have to go to Mollys. Maybe this wasn't meant to be, maybe we're just supposed to be friends. It was fun while it lasted, but I guess Antonio and I had different expectations for our relationship. It wasn't as serious for him. Was I just a distraction from his troubles with Laura? Hell if I knew what was going on in Antonios head. I thought we were on the same page, apparently I was just fooling myself. _After what seemed like forever he finally fell asleep. Not for long though.

* * *

The following day at the district Antonio came to work late and hungover.

"You don't look so hot man." Adam commented as soon as he saw him.

"Look who's talking." Antonio replied running a hand through his disheveled hair. Jay looked up, and tried to read his boyfriend. _Did he remember last night? _

Antonio walked over to Jay's desk and sat on the edge.

"Hey, baby you look tired." he said taking Jay's hand in his.

"I didn't sleep that great." Jay murmured, getting up from his desk and leaving the bullpen.

"What did you do Dawson?" Erin asked "Jay has been brooding all morning."

Antonio furrowed his brows. "I didn't do anything." he answered as he got up and followed Jay to the break room.

"What's going on? Why do you seem mad at..." his voice trailed off as he remembered, foggily what Jay said last night. _He thinks I don't feel the same? How could he think that. Doesn't he realize how much I love him? _

He walked over to the counter and stood behind Jay. "Baby..." he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Can we not do this here?" Jay whispered, unsure if Antonio even heard him.

"We're doing this." Antonio replied firmly. Jay turned to face him looking mildly annoyed, but mostly just tired.

"This isn't a good time Tony."

"Why cause we're at work?"

"Great deduction Sherlock."

"I'm gonna ignore the sass and say what I wanna say." Antonio explained "And you're going to shut up and listen."

"Oh, really." Jay asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, now to answer your question I still love my wife." Antonio began

"Okay, that's all you needed to say." _I was right he wants to be with his wife. Why did I have to be right about this. I would rather have been wrong. Unrequited love's a bitch. _

"Hey, hey let me finish." Antonio exclaimed, and grabbed Jay's wrist tightly. "I still love my wife, and I probably always will. That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. My wife and I are over, but us we're just getting started. I have feelings for you Jay, and if I'm being truly honest I love you."

"Wait...you love me?" Jay asked obviously taken aback by the declaration.

"Yes. I know it's probably too soon to say that, but it's just how I feel." _hopefully Jay feels the same otherwise this is going to be awkward. _

"I love you too." Jay replied grinning.

"So by the way, did you sleep at all?" Antonio questioned cupping Jay's face between his hands.

"You know I can't sleep without you."

"I know."

Jay kissed him softly running his fingers through Antonio's already messy hair.

He kissed him back and pressed his body into Jay's, groaning and deepening their kiss. He ran his hands down Jay's chest stopping at his belt. Jay bit his lip and started kissing down Antonio's jaw, down his neck sucking, and biting ever so slightly.

At that moment they heard some clear their throat. They turned to see Voight standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. They quickly untangle themselves from each other and exchanged worried looks, before looking back at him.

"Well this is awkward."Jay announced

"You can say that again." Antonio muttered anxiously fidgeting with a string from his shirt. He was trying to avoid eye contact with his boss.

"You've got to be kidding me." Voight muttered, sighing deeply, and shaking his head.

**Chapter 4 is on the way! I am not completely sure where I'm going yet with this story, but I am having fun writing it. Feedback/reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
